


New World to Experience

by UndeadLord22



Series: Overlord - All Stories Connected [3]
Category: Lessa (Webcomic), Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadLord22/pseuds/UndeadLord22
Summary: YGGDRASIL was ending, and Apoc was hoping to see the game as it ends. And fortunately, he did. But he was transported into a world that is back in the past, yet seemingly not the same world, and coincidentally in a island that was cut off from the mainlands. What should he do? Find a way back home? Or stay and change the flow of time?(OC)





	1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite for Chapter 1 of this story, I noticed I have f**ked up on this one.**

**So instead of beating around the bush on the previous one, which I forgot the original chapter in replacement on this one, Ill just go straight ahead.**

**And this has to be f**king obvious, I do not own any of this but this stories of mine ok?**

* * *

YGGDRASIL. . .

A famous, virtual DMMO-RPG.

A game where thousands of players can create and imagine their own selves in their avatars.

A game where strength isn't everything. And that you need to survive.

It has gotten famous, yes, but that is all in the past now.

And today...? It's going to end. . .

* * *

**Muspelheim**

In the fiery grounds, there was a sound of clash and explosions.

There were two figures; one big and the other small.

The large one has no legs but only lava, though it has an enormous body figure. Almost the size of a 10-foot building

It wielded a hammer, size of a 6-story building. It wore red-glowing armor on certain parts, though it was smoking as if it is still burning. Which it obviously is.

This is the raid-boss on the ground courts of the Fiery Castle of Flames.

_**Scorch the Fire Lord**_. A fire elemental for a raid-boss.

Some certain raid-bosses needed at least several players to take it down, however, some needed only at the minimum of one.

This small figure, covered in a cloak with its hood on. There were also metallic objects floating around him as if it was a shield of aura. Though the cloak has holes for the figure's back clawed wings. (Similar to Kerrigan's wings)

If one observe closer enough on this person, they wore a metallic-looking skin for an armor. Though its skin is a black-colored armored carapace.

And in his hands was a futuristic-styled weapon, namely **[Undivided-Personal-Blaster]**.** [UPB]** for short.

**(_[UPB]_ looks like a futuristic violin btw if your wondering. First image on the search on google)**

This was Apocalypse, an insect player, the glass-cannon member of the **Hateful Eights **clan.

"FUCK!" He cursed as he dodged from the raid boss's hammer.

"JUST FUCKING DIE! **|Charged Beam|**!" His weapon glowed before shooting a compressed beam towards the raid-boss, hitting at its chest armor.

The raid-boss roared, as if it was in pain, before summoning a ball of lava in its hands and throwing it towards him.

"SHT!" He shouted as he leaped backward. Tapping a potion beforehand, healing him.

"Come mon, just die and drop that **[Sun's Grace]**!"

The boss swung his hammer to the ground, stunning Apoc a bit before able to fire at its head, damaging for critical.

The boss raised its fist to throw it down to the ground at him. Apoc barely dodged rolled out of its way. "Combat tactical roll!"

"**|Charged Beam|**" He used his skill again, hitting the boss in the red bar zone. "Yes! Few more hits, and you'll give me the drop!" He shouted to no one in particular, f**king obvious would it not be?

Apoc just ran around the boss as he fired upon the boss, which just raised its arm, reducing the damage.

"F**KING ENDING THIS!" He opened his inventory and took several colored potions and tapping on them. It made him glowed colors red, blue, and orange.

"**{Boost: Damage}**, **{Weapon of Destruction}**, **|Damage Critical|**" His body glowed again before aiming his **[UPB]** to the boss once again and lastly.

"And... Done." Once he said that his weapon fired an enormous beam of energy.

The boss, in the last of its hp, roared before turning into pixels, vanishing upon death.

The player released the air inside him that he never thought he had. "F**k... That was tiring."

After healing himself along with his passives, he then saw the drop to where the boss was at. He walked towards it and picked it.

It was the **[Sun's Grace]**. A golden armor set that increases stats, boosting fire damage and being immune to it.

Its appearance has engravings of flame around it. With sun engraving in the middle of its chest plate, flames around it. And when worn, the armor would be engulfed in bright fire.

"... PRAISE THE SUN!" He made the gesture, all of you know this, I don't need to detail it...

Some stupid moments of antics later, he checked all of his gear before using **[Scroll of World Teleportation]**. Heading to Midgard to spend the last good moments in YGGDRASIL.

* * *

**Midgard**

Materializing himself on a Teleportation Plate, which is kinda like a checkpoint to where on a World would you like to be at.

Kinda like tping yourself to an outpost, just to get near to your goal. I'm bad at explaining.

Anyways, he still felt good about getting the drop.

He looked around, checking if there were players around, to which their arent...

He began on changing his equipment, changing his gear to a vanity set.

Apoc wore a maroon long duster coat with runes engraved to the tips of his clothing, a plague doctor's mask, and with the final touch a tricone hat.

Ready, he planned on using **[Scroll of Teleportation]** to be at his certain destination.

But he had second thoughts, walking through the night is quite dramatic in his taste. Cringey of a thought, but this is the last day of YGGDRASIL.

He checked the time, as it was several hours before the game ends.

"Eh, why not?" He thought out loud before walking towards his destination.

As he walked, he checked on the 'Friends List' tab. He saw that most of his comrades and friends were offline.

_'It has been 12 years after all...'_ He thought sadly. As he scrolled to the top, only some of his friends were online.

"Hmph, still online eh?" He stared at a certain name, _**Destiny's End**_. A human player.

He then used **{Message}** to contact said person. After a few rings, the call was answered. _[Yeah?]_

_[Yo, didn't know you're still here]_

_[Eyyy, Johnny, how's life?]_ Johnny was his nickname...

_[Fine, fine. Was wondering why you're here though, thought you quit]_

_[Quit? M8, for the last day of YGGDRASIL? Hell no, I'm gonna engrave the last moments of YGGDRASIL before it's gone]_

They both chuckled before going silent. Apoc slowly walked through the dirt path, with leaves passing by. If it were real, he would have felt the coldness of the wind's night.

_[...Time's changed, John]_ His friend said lowly.

_[Yeah... Days have gone by quite fast than I thought]_ He said. _[It's like every important event, even though it is 12 years, it felt shorter than that]_

He heard Destiny laughed wholeheartedly at that statement._ [Yes... Yes it has]_

_[What about Alcatraz? How's the boss doing?]_

_[The bastard's doing fine. He said he'll be with Ainz in the final moments]_

_[Aww, shame. Couldn't be with his clanmates now?] _He said jokingly.

_[Heheh, you know the boss. He is like that]_

_[I know, just stating]_

They both went quiet some seconds later before Destiny spoke again.

_[Sooo... Where you at?]_

_[At Asgard at the moment, you?]_

_[Midgard. Gonna look at the scenery once it ends. I want to picture nature around me in my memories]_

_[Hmmm, quite thoughtful and unexpected of you John]_

_[Oh really? Because I'm said to be the craziest f**king bastard in our clan? Oh please, take note of Alcatraz and Dubstep]_

He could hear Destiny laugh quite loud at the other side of the link. _[HAHAHAHAHAH! *Wheeze* True, quite damn true] _He snorted. _[But you're still crazy though]_

_[F**king whatever man]_ He rolled his eyes.

_[Heh, anyways. You going to see them?]_ It took him quite a moment to understand what he meant by it before answering.

_[You forgot what I told you?]_

_[...Oh right, you ending the moment alone]_

He chuckled. _[Take care of yourself man]_

_[You too, and by the way...]_

_[What?]_

_[If we're gonna meet each other again, with the same names, you still owe me that favor]_ He said like it was a matter-of-a-fact.

_[Yeah, yeah. Take care bud]_

_[You too]_ He said before disconnecting.

He sighed. "I'd take a guess... That something bad is gonna happen later on..." He muttered.

As he walked, he began singing. One that is filled with coldness and honest yet brutal truth.

** _"Time flows by, with full hearted gifts._ **

** _Living with hope, dreaded with fear._ **

** _Hatred is a soul, with earthful sin._ **

** _The world doesn't seem, to end._ **

** _Little by little~, thy dreaded full of fear._ **

** _One must take on, the demons within._ **

** _For they will live on, though with misery and pain._ **

** _Not one shall live on, with not one mistake..."_ **

Before he could move on to the next one, he stopped, sensing that his defensive counters notifying him.

_'Jeez, is this an anime?'_ He rolled his eyes inwardly before looking to his side. "You all can come out now, it's useless." He said lazily.

Almost instantly, 3 players appeared out of thin air of the background.

It was a warrior, mage, and rogue. A basic hunting party.

_'Level 80 bastards? Heh, easy.'_ He chuckled as he looked into their levels. _'Didn't even try to hide their stats! Overconfident punks.'_

"Damn it, Jordan! I thought you placed counter magic!" The warrior spoke up angrily as an angry emote appeared.

"I-I did!" The mage said incredulously. "I a-also checked his level! He is just a level 63!" A worried emote appeared.

Apoc had placed **{False Data: Status}** and **{False Data: Life}** on some certain equipment. This may limit his enchantments to his equipment, but the bait is quite useful to players who aren't really cautious.

He smirked at the unfortunate human players that they have stumbled upon, hoping to get an easy PK.

They won't have it.

"Must be some magic item he's got. I'd be guessing Legacy though." The rogue brandished his daggers.

"Tch. Anyways, let's PK him quick." He equipped out his shield and spear.

_'Rogue, Guardian, and a Sorcerer? Heh, time to play along.'_ "Alright, can you guys not? Please? I just wanna end this game with a good moment." He reasoned.

**(Guardian and Sorcerer are human, while the Rogue is an High Elf)**

"'Good moment'? Oh great, these kinds of guys. No matter, we'll get your loot you fricking monster."

"Jeez, trying to reason with ya... Alright fine, although." He quickly drew out his **[Ranger Sequoia]** and **[Banishing Hook]**. "But you're gonna have to come and get it." A smile emote appeared.

"Oh please, your an easy prey." The rogue said before disappearing._ '**|Blink|**'_ He thought before sensing something to his right side.

He quickly parried the dagger away, surprising the player. "W-What!?"

"I ain't an easy prey, boy." A smirk emote appeared. He quickly fired several shots at the rogue before kicking him to stun him.

And before he could continue on, **{Magic Arrows}** was on him.

He quickly dodged, but few managed to hit him. _'Tch.'_

He couldn't have a quick breathing room as the warrior just appeared in front of him. "Gotcha!" He thrusted his spear forward, grazing Apoc.

"Payback btch." He said before shooting a **|Charged Shot|** at his face.

"**{Chain Dragon Lighting}**!" The human sorcerer cast the spell onto him.

He couldn't dodge this one, so deciding on taking the hit on, he activated **|Armor: On|**.

_'Sht, they got good teamwork on this one.'_ He looked at the sorcerer who is spamming offensive spells. Med level, but enough to damage him.

Apoc fired experimental shots towards the sorcerer, which was responded with a shield that just appeared when the pulse shots made contact. 'Knew it, gonna have to come closer then!'

He quickly dashed, firing to the Rogue who was starting to realize his goal. The rogue dodged some shots, while some damaged him. It only pinned him.

"Jordan! Run!" The elf Rogue shouted.

"Shit! **{Fiery Cyclone}**!" A fire tornado charged up towards Apoc. It damaged him, yes, but he jumped out of its way.

_'Dead.'_ He thought simply before firing a **|Charged Beam|** at him. Putting his hp to a red bar. Apoc quickly threw his hook towards him, hooked him on and pulled the cord, with the grunting sorcerer on tow, he simply fired the last several shots at him. Killing him.

_'1 down, 2 more.'_ He thought tiredly.

"**|Summoning Armor Skill: Machine Gun Wings|**" His back then suddenly was now surrounded with floating futuristic cannons.

"What the!?" The warrior shouted in disbelief.

The rogue elf said nothing as he seem to panic.

A devilish emote appeared on Apoc's side. The machinegun wings aimed at them. _'Fire'_ He tapped the button.

The gun wings then fired at an extremely fast fire rate.

The rogue elf quickly went to his comrade's behind, taking cover behind him and his massive shield. "Shit! We f**ked up! What do we do!?" The warrior shouted.

"I don't know! It was your call on trying to PK this dude!" The rogue countered.

Apoc silently aimed his **[UPB]** at the players before speaking. "Bye bye now fellas. **|Charged Beam|**" The beam went through the shield, quickly vaporizing them into pixels.

"Heh," He raised his gun up. "Git gud... Dumbasses." He said simply in amusement.

He de-summoned his gun wings, healed back up, and went back onto his destination. "Idiots really never learn now, do they?" He said to no one in particular... Obvious would it not?

* * *

**Some hours later**

Apoc stood silently, gazing through the scenery of the main city of the world of **Midgard**.

Fireworks firing from the city below, celebrating the game's ending.

"This is the end huh?" He said silently...

He watched as the fireworks exploded at the distance, shining the dark night brightly.

If this were a reality, he would have covered his eyes from the brightness.

He then noticed several players around the cliff at a distance. _'Guess I'm not alone if the others are here, watching the game's end huh?'_ He smiled.

The timer was nearing to an end. Only 2 minutes, and it's over.

"Never thought I'd be saying this but; I'll miss this... Really hope that there'd be YGGDRASIL Mark II..."

This game really helped him out with throughout his life.

The current world is overpopulated, only with tiny bits of nature being protected and domed around, air dusted and dirty.

He had hoped that he will live on through another world than their current one. As it was dying already.

"My friends... I hope we will meet again." He closed his eyes the moment the timer was nearing its end.

23:59:56. . .

23:59:57. . .

23:59:58. . .

23:59:59. . .

24:00:00. . .

. . .

00:00:01. . .

00:00:02. . .

"...Huh?"

* * *

**There we go, fixed alright.**

**F**king hell, reason why I only kept this story's chapter words quite short... Aint really focused on this one much.**

**Reason why I made this? Its for the story xovers...**


	2. Chap 2

Apoc blinked. "What the fuck?"

The virtual skies and stars he was seeing were now blocked by a red-crimson colored sky, almost seemingly the sky was turned to blood mist.

He got up and looked around. "Where am I? Am I still in YGGDRASIL? Did those devs f**ked around and released the game again?" He said irritatingly, though confused. Although surprised at his new voice, which kinda sounds metallic and deep, he feels quite strong and energetic. He never felt this kind of sensation like this before.

"What the?" He looked up to his hands, he flexed his claws and he could feel the muscles._ 'I... Can feel them.'_

A breeze of wind hit him to his right, it dumbstruck him. He can feel things, what the game shouldn't be. He then placed his finger/claw onto his wrist, and he widens in eyes in surprise as he felt the pulse.

This is real. Everything is real now. And this surprised him, greatly.

_'This has to be a dream... Is it?'_ He pinched himself so hard that it bled but almost instantly healed. _'NOPE! TOO F**KING REAL TO BE A DREAM!'_

He saw a lake, he walked towards and stood on top of it. He is in his game character, his YGGDRASIL character.

And on top of that. This is reality now.

_'...Damn I look badass.'_ He mused.

_'Can I still use spells though?'_ He looked at his hand. He looked around and saw a good spot to test. He pointed his hand towards it, he could remember the spells in his head and selected one.

"**{Scorching Beam}**" A red, hot laser appeared from his palm and torched the ground, leaving nothing but a burnt-blacken mark on the ground.

"Holy sht! So there is magic!" He exclaimed with joy and awe.

"Oh sht, oh sht, oh sht, oh sht! This is so awesome!" He then made a pose like a hero getting the sword from the rock. "I HAVE THE POWER!" He shouted, and some kind of background music appeared out of nowhere, which you all know bout it anyways.

**...**

Moments later, he calmed the f**k down. But still in awe about him being in his game character.

"-So where the hell am I anyway?" It took about 2 minutes for him to notice 'what the f**k is going on' again. "This is real now, and I'm not in YGGDRASIL at all." He looked up towards the red sky. "And this is not normal as well..."

"Hmmm." He used **{Scan}**, and found nothing, other than critters and animals, within 100 meters radius.

After that, he used **{Flight}** and flew above the treeline. Everything he felt, smelled, are real. Though the one thing that got him the most is the nature around him. He only saw nature in the videos and pictures on the internet, but not personal since the planet is overpopulated and there is 94% of nature left on earth and they are preserved.

_'This... Is real?'_ He said again like idk 3 times already._ '...Damn, I can get used to this.' _He smiled.

"HELP!" He heard a childish scream and jerked towards where the source is at, it was below.

And almost the moment he was about to use a spell, he saw a child, with clothes worn out and quite bruised. And the ones who were chasing are figures with horns on them, their skin grey. He numbered two of them and they were wearing punk-styled clothes.

_'Demons?' _He raised an eyebrow. He analyzed what they were doing, and gotten a pretty clear idea what.

_'Bastaaarrrrds!'_ He thought before casting **{Shadow Aura}** and **{Boost: Speed}**, and thus diving towards the ground.

He crashed landed between the girl and the demons, creating a smokescreen as well the moment he crashed. "What the!?" The demon exclaimed in surprise.

All eyes were on the smoke in front of them, the demons were readying themselves while the girl just looked wide-eyed.

He slowly straightens himself as the smoke began to clear, he looked at the Demon's straight right at their eyes, freezing them with instinct fear. "**What. Are. You. Doing?**" He spoke in a deep, dark voice that could pale in comparison to the Boogieman.

* * *

Liza was running.

Away from the monsters.

She came from Zone 6, hiding along with the humans who are trying to survive the catastrophe.

She wanted everything to all to go back to a normal life, with the family together in a happy life.

She was playing hide-and-seek with her friends in the woods, and she didn't heed to her and the other people's advice not to stray beyond their wall. Yet she did, and she wandered far away, got lost, and got chased.

And as of now, she is running, running from the monsters they called 'Demans'.

She ran through the forest, in hopes that she would outmaneuver the monsters chasing her. As she ran, her clothes torn up, she's quite bruised up, scared, and terrified.

She tripped, injuring her knee and her ankle. "Argh!" She couldn't run anymore and was doomed.

"Hehehe, looks like our fun time is over now." She heard a voice coming behind her coming along with a chuckle. She trembled her tears slowly filled up. "Aw, don't be scared now. It will all be over soon." The Deman smiled.

She closed her eyes and prayed that someone will help her. And her wish came 'true'.

And as if as her prayers have been answered, she opened her eyes immediately as she heard a crash, landing between her and the Demans.

She looked away as she coughed from the dust going into her lungs, then she looked to the thing that suddenly crashed. It was another 'Deman', something, or someone.

The figure was quite tall, the person was wearing a red long duster coat, a scary-bird-like mask, and wings that looked like bones but colored black-red.

For a few seconds she couldn't move a finger, she was terrorized by the heavy pressure coming from the figure. "**What. Are. You. Doing?**" It spoke to the monsters in front of it.

"W-What the f**k? The f**k are you? And why the hell are you protecting that pile of meat!?" One of the monsters spoke, managed to spoke out from fear.

Silence occurred, the tall 'person' turned his head towards her, she then crawled backward a little out from fear, afraid and thinking that this 'person' would try to eat her soul.

"Sleep for a little while, child." And almost by his words, she suddenly felt sleepy, she tried to open her eyes and fight the heaviness of her eyes but it was too strong so she gave in.

She hoped that this was all just a nightmare...

_'Mommy... Daddy... Save me...' _After that, she saw darkness.

* * *

Apoc used a pinch of **[Sleep Powder]** from his inventory secretly. He spread the dust onto her face, causing her to be sleepy which works.

She collapsed the moment her eyes closed.

_'Now, time to focus on these guys.'_ He returned face to the Demons in front of him, who seemed to be frozen in fear. He silently checked their levels, and he scoffed them greatly.

Their levels were kinda 19-21, kinda weak. But their strength is increased by a double than a Human. But he found something interesting.

Their race isn't exactly Demon, rather but a Half-Demon. Their looks may be an Imp, but they are Demons. Half or not, they are similar.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?" One spoke. Specifically the one with a tomahawk hairstyle and biker clothes with spikes on the shoulders. Same as the other one but his hair is different. Why am I talking about hairstyles anyways? I'm not interested in them, wtf?

"You cant-t take that, that pile of meat is ours to take!" The tomahawk guy said nervously yet at the same time with boldness.

"H-Hey, I think we should go." Said the other one, who seemed to be nervous. "He doesn't feel normal."

"You scared, Tom?" He looked to the Half-Demon named Tom, and then looked back to Apoc with a smug smile on his face. "He's just a Human! What could he possibly do to us?" He proudly walked towards the plague-doctor wearing Player. "Let's make this fool learn his lesson." He cracked his fists.

_'This dumbass doesn't know what he's doing.'_ Apoc smirked behind his mask.

"**{Blink}**" A short teleportation spell, it has low cool-rate deduction and can be used in the battle against armored-typed mobs to dodge their attacks. While here, it's basically a short way of going through places.

He vanished and appeared behind the Half-Demon, surprising him as well for vanishing out of thin air, but he didn't react fast enough to know that he was simply stabbed by Apoc's hand. Like how Alucard in Hellsing kills his enemies with his hand in a badass way.

The Half-Demon's upper body was completely gone, leaving only the lower torso behind as it falls forward.

_'Holy sht... I feel no remorse at all! What the f**k has happened to me?'_ He slowly looked at his hand which exploded the Half-Demon.

"A-AHHHHHH!" He turned around and saw one of the Half-Demons **(Half-Dems or H-D for short)** and ran away.

"**You're not going anywhere.**" He pulled out his **[UPB]**, aimed at the H-D's head and pulled the trigger. "BANG!" As the H-D goes down.

"..." He looked at the H-Ds corpses and stared for quite a while.

_'I just murdered these guys, yet I feel no remorse of guilt at all... What the f**K has become of me?'_ He looked at his **[UPB]**. Not sure what will he do.

_'F**k that. I'll think of that later on, gotta have to find a safe place for this kid.' _He turned around and went to the unconscious child. Picked her up gently and used an illusion spell as he flew towards the skies.

"Now, where are those Humans at?" He muttered as he looked around with his heighten sight.

"F**k this, I ain't gonna roam around recklessly without knowing what the f**k is this world and all about. **{Scan: Humans}**" An invisible red pulse emitted from Apoc as it goes in a radius.

About a few moments, he picked up where the Humans are at. His scan tells him that there are few Humans gathered in some places, which he guessed those are settlements, and while the scattered ones are the ones he isn't sure of. Scouts maybe? He isn't sure.

He decided to went onto one of these Human settlements to drop off the kid and possibly get information. He then remembered how the child reacted to him the moment she saw him. Her eyes told him that she was seeing isn't a Human, and that made her know that they are scared of monsters.

_'Then I suppose a little illusion would help, won't it?'_ He thought to himself. He turned his head back, looking at his insect wings. _'Maybe for the wings, I already got a mask to cover my face anyways. But then again, gotta be cautious like Momonga.' _He chuckled at his ally's paranoid personality.

_'Still not sure if I'm dead, or I'm literally f**king dreaming'_

After some few minutes of flying, he is now near at a Human Settlement and floated down to the ground, disabling his illusion spells on the way.

So his wings should be 'gone' right now, and his plague-doctor mask donned on. Basically, 'skin' was exposed.

He checked the girl who is still sleeping peacefully in his arms. She seemed to be in peace.

_'Heh, quite a girl. Though, I also wonder what happened to her though?' _He made a smile.

As he continued walking, he senses and noticed that he is being watched by Humans. They also got weapons with them, but they seemed to be futuristic compared to his.

After a few steps, he stopped. He could hear heavy breathing to those hiding.

_'Really, they could at least do better than that. They must be nervous as f**k.' _He grinned_._

"You're breathing too fast kid, slow down." He raised his voice. He heard a small gasp and a thud. "You might get a heart attack."

"Alright, hands up where we can see'em!" A rough male voice was heard to his right side and glanced at him. The guy was wearing a devil/demon mask, a hoodie, and equipped with some kind of a shotgun, seemed automatic. A scout of the Human settlement as it seems.

The bushes rustled as he saw figures coming out. Pointing their guns at him while surrounding him. Four of them made a half circle - going to his front - around him.

He secretly appraised the weapons their holding._ 'Hmmmm, not bad. HCI (High Class Item(s)).'_ After that, he checked their levels. _'Pshh, level 8 and 10? Fucking hell, so weavk.'_ He resisted the urge to laugh.

"-I said put your hands up!"

Apoc gritted his teeth in anger and irritation. Does the man not see him holding the child with his f**king arms? Is he blind from wearing the f**king mask?

Before he could speak back, the one equipped with some kind of an assault rifle? spoke up. "He's carrying a kid, George!"

They all looked at the kid, sleeping on the strange man's arms.

One of them gasped. "Is that Micheal's kid!?"

_'Seems I've gotten the right place then.' _He lowered his guard a bit.

"Wai- Holy sht! That's Liza!" One of them momentarily lowered his weapon, then straighten his stance as he pointed it at Apoc's masked face. "What did you do to her!?" He said angrily.

Unfazed by the man's attitude, he spoke. "I saw her being chased by two Demons, managed to save her just in time." He said clearly as he looked to the child's sleeping face. "Don't worry, she's just sleeping."

"'Demon'? Don't you mean 'Deman'?" One of them tilted his head in confusion.

_'Deman? What the f**k kind of name is that?' _He scoffed inwardly at that name.

"If that's what you call them, and by looking from your reactions-" He looked towards the man who just said relating to the kid. "-I must've gotten to the correct place to where this child's family is at?"

'George' nodded. "Yeah, but you're still coming with us." He lowered his gun, but still pointed it to Apoc in a hip-fire stance. "Just to sure your not here to do something stupid in our place."

"..." Apoc still silent but decided to just roll with it. He can just f**king decimate them just by punching them anyways, he needs to know how strong he is in this world, and who or what is the strongest in this world other than him.

So technically, nothing and no one can kill him... Yet.

As they walked, with guns pointed at him but he couldn't help but noticed that their fingers' arent at the trigger. _'They're trained...'_

"...What's your name?" One of them spoke. One wearing a pink demon mask. A girl no doubt.

_'Should I tell them my real name or my character's name? Or an alias? F**king hell the paranoia.'_

"Heh, like he would eve-"

"Jim. Jim Raynor." He said in a firm voice.

_'Please let this work, let this work, let this work, let this work!'_ He pleaded inwardly.

"Jim Raynor, huh. Quite neat~." He sensed no deception from her voice nor tone. "My name's-"

"Quiet! We will talk when we arrived." He one in front of the group exclaimed in a commanding tone.

"S-Sorry sir!" The girl straightens herself but kept her gun pointed at him.

"None of you have the permission to speak unless told so. For the meantime, we will be heading back to base as we try to find out who is this guy." The leader 'George' turned his head and glanced from through his mask to Apoc. He swore that he could see him glaring at him...

"Yes, sir!" They responded.

"..." If Apoc's mask wasn't on, they would see him in an almost-blank expression.

_'Well, at least I don't have to go around and ask who's this kid is anymore.'_

**...**

For a few moments of walking silently, he saw a wall that seemed to be reinforced with metal sheets of scrap and height of about at least 20 meters tall give it take 50. And the gate seemed to be a double door. There are torches lit around the battlement, and some guards on the lookout as well.

He used **{Scan}** and found at least more than a thousand people are living in the place. And the place seemed big enough for them.

They walked for about few meters before a commanding voice was spoken on the wall. "Halt! Who goes there?!" A guard with a hockey mask that seemed to be decorated with some fangs and marks around it. He and the few other guards were pointing their weapons at them, possibly for cautious protection, it seems.

"Its Corporal-Hunter George of the 14th Scout Troopers! Requesting Entry!" George shouted back.

_'Corporal-Hunter?'_ He raised a brow at that. _'What the hell kind of rank is that?'_

The guard with the hockey mask seemed to signal someone. After that, the doors opened outwards.

"Move." The one with an orange demon mask made a gesture with his gun to move.

Apoc just complied without any resistance, since he's got that kid in his arms and he doesn't want to wake her up. Though he is confident on his **[Sleep Powder]** effect on the girl, he isn't sure how will it effect in this life for who the hell knows how f**king long.

Anyways, the five of them went in, four of 'scout troopers', as George said, still pointing their guns at Apoc. But quite trained in handling them guns, gotta give them credit.

He noticed a man, wearing a different kind of uniform?-clothes approaching them.

"Stay right there." George said roughly, while Apoc just stopped to where he's at and George approached the man as well. The man's appearance seemed to be young, possibly at least 20 was his best guess. He wore a cap, which probably could take him somewhere different in their ranks.

And even when he is quite far away from them, he could hear what they are conversing. He has heightened senses after all. "Hey, George." The man said. And from how he spoke to George, it seemed these two know each other for a good time? Possibly.

"Who- Wait is that Liza?!" The man widens his eyes in shock, as he saw a sleeping figure being carried by a black-coated person with a strange-bird-like-mask. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"Hey, Jaz. And yeah, that's Liza." George was talking to the now-known figure named Jaz. He sighed before taking a shoulder glance to Apoc. "He said he found her in the woods, being chased by Demans as he said. He also said that his name is Jim Raynor."

"Jim Raynor..." Jaz seemed to be remembering his thoughts if he could remember such a name but shook his head as a no. "And how did he take them out? Did you ask him?"

"No." He shook his head. "I didn't have the time since the area was too dangerous to talk around. But we can interrogate him soon enough, just to be sure."

_'And when I can just kill all of you easily with just a f**king punch, yeah try f**king piss me off more dipsht.'_ He frowned at George.

"Should we report this to the General?" Jaz said quietly, but not enough for him to be heard. "He might be the Crimson-Knight." He slightly cocked his head towards Apoc. Who seemed to be looking around as he listens through the conversation from afar.

And after that, he couldn't hear any more as the person wearing the pink-colored demon, or Deman, a mask just suddenly appeared from behind him.

"Are you the Crimson-Knight?!" She asked loudly.

_'Crimson-Knight?'_

"No, I am not. And please refrain yourself from speaking loudly, there is someone sleeping." She looked at Liza, who seemed to be shifting around Jim's (Apoc) arms and almost seemed to be at the edge of waking.

"Oh! Sorry!" She whisper-yelled. "My bad!" She also covered her mouth as well. Even though she is wearing a mask.

Raynor just chuckled lightly. "Is there something you want...?"

"Oh right! I haven't told you my name yet. My name's Jazmine, nice to meet ya!" He could feel a smile coming off behind her mask.

"Nice to meet you then." He felt Liza shifting around his arms again. "But, let's talk later. The child seems to be in need of peaceful sleep." He said calmly.

"Oh, Liza? I can take her to her parents!" She offered.

_'Oh thank god! My arms seemed to be f**king stiff right now! Take her now please!'_

"Thank you for that." He slowly lend Liza to Jazmine's arms as she carefully carried her, trying her best not to wake her up.

"I'll bring her to her parents now. Take care!" She whisper-yelled at him before walking to where he seems to be heading to the child's home.

And after that, George came back, along with Jaz walking beside him. "Your name's Raynor right?" Jaz asked again.

"Yes." Apoc nodded.

"...Follow me." He walked, as Apoc followed him, as well being escorted by several armed guards.

_'If your thinking about trying to kill me, then you're in a bad f**king position for that...' _He grinned.


	3. Chap 3

Apoc, or his alibi; Jim, is now in a room that seemed to be an interrogation room.

He is sitting down, facing a person that is in front of him, cuffs on his hands, and guards stationed around the room. Quite heavily as well.

The person that he is sitting across is probably one of the leaders of this settlement. A young man technically, he wore a dark blue beret, a blue shirt, camo jacket, and blue baggy jeans.

Now he had checked the levels on everyone in the room, they were about 10+, but their max is level 13. But the man with a beret is level 6.

_'Weak.' _Was his thought. _'Like a f**king cuff could hold me down.'_

"Now, I was told that you were the one who rescued the child." He sent a glare to Jim's mask.

"And this is how you repay the one who saved the kid." Jim scoffed lightly.

The man shrugged. "Drastic measures, you can't trust a stranger these days."

"Well, you can trust me." _'And I can rip that tongue off your f**king mouth like wet paper.'_

The man scoffed. "Like I would trust you." The man stood up and walked around the table, "And why should I do that?"

"Because you really should. You can't keep me here forever, or trouble comes in." Jim said smugly.

"Oh really? Pray tell, what kind of trouble will come huh?"

"... Maybe a really, **really** bad one." He heavily emphasized on 'really'.

The man laughed lightly. "Stop making jokes, and spill it out! Tell me the truth or I can kill you right here, right now!" He was reaching for his pistol but was stopped by the knock of a door.

The guard in the room checked through the door before opening it, revealing a slightly shriveled old man. He has grey hair, same jacket with the guards but a star on the shoulder, dark green pants, and a grey-colored beard.

"What do you think you're doing to our guest, Alex?!" He shouted, which is direct to the man wearing the beret.

"S-Sir! This bastard won't say anything on what happened at the forest-"

"Be quiet and get out of the room." The now known as 'Alex' was about to retort, but the old man glared daggers, that could pull out one's soul, to the man. "Now."

Alex then gave up and then made an upset face before stomping out of the room, closing the door quite loud.

_'Finally, wondered when the hell is he going to go away.'_

"Sorry about that, he is rather foolish and reckless that he'd go straight to action." The old man said.

"I don't mind, as long he doesn't piss me off that is."

The man-made a small smile. "I hope not." He turned to the guards and said. "Remove his cuffs."

One of the guards pull out a key and opened Jim's cuffs. "What happened to the all interrogation thing?"

"Oh, it was never the intention, with the exception of the brat before, then no." The man said as he sat down across the table. "Oh, we never did introductions ourselves now have we? I'm Hazon Cax, the Leader of Florencia."

_'Florencia? Never heard of it. And what kind of a name is 'Haze Cax'? sounds like a boss name.'_

"I'm Jim, Jim Raynor."

"Raynor huh? Well then, thank you for saving the girl. I'm quite glad of that, she was quite young, too young for her to be out of this place."

"Don't mind it." Jim waved the praise away. "It's normal to help people, other people, out, ain't it?"

Hazon smiled. "Yes, it is." He sighed.

"Anyways, what do you mean about those guys with horns. Demans you call them?" Everyone in the room went wide-eyed onto the Plague Doctor.

"Y-You serious?" Hazon managed to regain composure, he almost fell off his chair from the surprise. "You living under a rock or something?!"

"Huh?" _'Did I made a mistake here? F**k.' _"Something wrong?"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A DEMAN IS!?" Basically everyone in the room shouted.

"D-does everyone knows about a 'Deman'?"

"YES!" They shouted, but this time its quite louder.

"W-Well, I'm kinda new to this news."

"What are you? Someone from the outside?" One of the guards said with the slightest of hope.

"Outside?"

"From the mainlands! Are you from the mainlands?" One could hear the desperation of hope within that voice.

_'Mainlands? Where the f**k is this place? An island?'_

Jim shook his head. "Look, please tell me what the hell has happened. All I know is that I woke up from a hospital, saw a kid getting chased, your guys spotted me, and here I am." He felt bad at saying like this to them, but he has no frigging idea on where the f**k he is, what world is he at, the past or the future, or hell another f**king dimension.

Hazon sighed heavily. "Then I'll spare you the details of what happened to this island then."

The leader of Florencia then gave him the information to what has happened to the island. Basically the island has been infested and overwhelmed by creatures, known as Demans - because they are half-human and half demon so they called them 'Demans'... ironic asf - now the 5th to the innermost zone is currently infested with Demans, and the 8th and to the 6th zone is inhabited by Humans and small chance of Demans that are roaming around the 6th zone as well.

He would also ask on what world is he on, but that would seem quite stupid to ask him such a question in this time of the situation. Only for them, but for him, its just a simple infestation and just needs to be rid of it.

He asked them how it began, but the leader simply said; "They just appeared out of nowhere." He also told Jim that there was once a city called 'Hexagon Field', a city that was filled with humans and protected by a field barrier that prevents the Demans to come in.

Their weakness is basically light, fire as well but the light is the main weapon against them.

There is also stronger kinds of Demans, which were called 'Tri-Horns'. Basically Demans that got a power boost along with a level up, and when they die, they revive as a giant zombie? Yeah, that's from what he has been told.

_'So basically they are demons/vampire since their weakness is light. F**king weird for the Demons to be weak against... Never mind.' _He scoffed inwardly from the information he was given about the Demans.

"I see." He answered calmly. "Now that explains why the sky is red."

"Yeah, the clouds blocked the sun around the island, possibly several more sea-miles more around it. There is literally no sun hitting to the ground, let alone wait for the clouds to clear." He relaxed at the back of the chair.

"Have you tried getting out of the island?"

"We've made boats out of scrap, but it wouldn't last from strong storms. So were basically stranded."

"I see..."

"... Come to think of it. How long were you in a coma?"

_'Awww sht.' _"I... I dont know." He looked down. Making a drama that would bullsht them.

"...I apologize for asking for such a question." He lowered his head. "Oh, and can you remove the mask? I want to talk to you properly, face to face."

"..."

Silence occurred in the room, the tension also entered the fray, several guards were sweating, some gripped their weapons tightly.

"...Alright." He slowly pulled down his hood, showing his dark-crimson hair and his pale white skin. And then his plague doctor mask, showing his rough, paled, young face. His eyes colored red as blood, telling that he has seen more danger than anyone else has.

"You're quite young." Widen the eyes of the old leader. "And the report from the scouts saying that you said you killed off the Demans chasing the girl."

"Words are hard to believe rather than actions, I cant blame you for not believing." Jim crossed his arms. _'Shit, should I have gone for an adult? F**k. Cant cry over spilled drink now, too late f**king hell.'_

"True." Hazon nodded. "And how old are you?"

Jim was quiet for awhile before replying. "I think about 15, not sure though."

Everyone went wide eyes on the boy, with awe and surprise printed on their faces.

"S-So young..." Muttered one of the guards.

Hazon regained his composure for from the statement. "A-Are you the Crimson Knight?"

s_ 'Crimson Knight?'_ "No, what makes you think that?"

"N-Nevermind." He waved his hand dismissively. "So, where do you think are you going to go now? You can stay with us you know?"

"And keep a person who might be dangerous and suspicious around your place?" He leaned back onto his chair as he spoke.

"No." Hazon hummed and made a small smile. "But I was thinking about making you join our group. The Vigilante Corps are going to need any able hand to take down the Demans." He covered his mouth with both of his hands. You know how you do it.

"Vigilante Corps?"

"A group formed to protect humans, you're in one of the Vigilante's places." He said firmly. "Were just part of it, though we are the Millita-Hunters, a division branch of the Vigilante Corps."

"I see..."

He cleared his throat before finishing. "So, will you stay?"

Both of them stared at each other for a good moment which seemed to be the eternally.

"Is this a trick question?" Jim narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"What makes you think that?" He raised a brow.

"Because the moment I decline you will or may kill me, and if I accept... We know what will happen after that." He waved the thought away. "Anyways, my answer will be no." He said lazily.

"We have all-state-of-the-art equipment here."

"Still refuse."

"..." He sighed. "Well, seems like I cant get you to join us. But I still won't make you leave."

Jim narrowed his eyes at the man. _'So these bastards think they can-'_

"-Not until you take a rest in our camp, you should be able to leave by morning, it's dangerous to go out there alone in the night." He leaned back onto his chair lazily. "Rick! Accommodate the guest to his room. He is a guest that helped us after all."

"Yes sir!"

"..." _'You f**king kidding me? You almost made me attack you, tricky old man.' _He smirked inwardly.

As Jim was guided into his place for tonight, he was met with a room with simple furniture.

And he went checking everything in his room for any suspicious-looking items and objects and he found none.

Right now, he is laying down on the bed, arms behind his head and staring off the window showing the beautiful night sky.

_'...Where should I go from here?' _As he continued to stare silently to the starry night. _'I got nowhere else to go... Should I help these guys out?'_

He sighed. "I really gotta find out what the f**k brought me here and why the f**k does it involve me with it..." He said quietly. "I still need to keep up my illusion, cant break it down in this place. Because f**k, since this is reality now, best better keep my appearance in a hiding." He thought out loud but spoke quietly as his voice could be heard.

"...**{Message}**." Few seconds after that, there was a beep that sounds 'no one has received a message'.

He sighed stress fully. "I guess I'm really alone in this f**king world..."

"Wonder how the guys are doing?" He muttered as he still continued to stare into the sky.

He also felt that his Anti-Information magic activated, he had only guessed that there is something much stronger in this world, hopefully, he wouldn't have to kill the said person or thing.

_'Heh, so f**king worth it on using that spell a few hours ago.' _He chuckled mischievously. _'But I wonder who the f**k was that that had tried to f**king check spy on me... Nah, I'll think about it later, it been a crazy f**king night in this world.'_

He slowly closed his eyes, slowly succumbing to sleep and also thinking of what to do for the next course of action.

But before he could completely succumb into sleep, he heard alarms of the town.

"Now what?" He grumbled, slowly got up and looked through the window and looked around, to see only fire at the distance which may be the gate of the town.

"-Emergency! We got an emergency at the gate people! Move!" He heard a soldier leading the orders to others and then headed to the gate.

_'Looks like they need some assistance.'_ He equipped his mask and jumped through the window. No one noticed him fortunately due to the distraction of the alarms going on, and he made a mad dash heading towards the gate.

He stopped and noticed that the guards were bruised and covered in dirt and bits of blood, but they were no doubt still standing with determination to fight.

He tilted his head in wonder before heading onto the wall to see what is on the outside at the gate.

He saw Demans, 5 of them, with 4 female Demans wearing in black gothic attire, and the male Deman in the lead is also wearing black gothic clothes along with the black trench coat, and his face is covered with purple tattoo and a glasglow smile.

_'Creepy as favk' _was his thought as he made a disgusted face upon seeing, but regained his serious attitude once he noticed that there were guards, possibly dead in between a standoff on the Humans and Demans.

With Jim's new body's senses is over beyond what the could expect, he can hear what the leading Deman could say.

"Hehehe. They should suffice as sacrificial lambs. I would like to speak with your leader, I want to solve this problem more gently." He said in a creepy tone.

_'Jeez, he sounds like that villain from that DC franchise.'_

That only caused the guards and militia-hunters to tense their grip onto their weapons, sweating nervously as this continues.

He noticed that Hazon stepped forward and appeared in front of his men. "I am the commander of this place, I would like to hear this proposition of yours..." He said in a firm tone, but still no doubt nervous in this situation.

The Deman chuckled lightly but spoke. "I would like to ask this kindly of you, all we ask for are some fresh souls, I do not want to shed some needless blood... So listen to humans, I want an offering of 50 souls." The glasglow Deman grinned greedily.

"5-50..." He turned back to his men, and some refugees standing up with weapons whether makeshift or a tool. He glanced at each one of them, and they are scared.

He was silent during that and made his decision in his mind. He will **NOT OFFER THE MONSTER TO TAKE ANY MORE LIVES!**

"..."

He inhaled deeply before speaking. "I will offer myself, nothing more." He kneeled. "Please return with just this." This greatly surprised his men and the refugees.

"C-Captain-!?"

"Do not make a fuss." He silenced them.

_'Brave old man...' _He then slowly pulled out a black-smoked revolver, with yellow-glowing markings around it. _'Quite promising as that damn bastard...' _(Referring to a certain undead zombie player.

The Deman laughed mockingly, making the Hazon sweat from this. "What a joke. Didn't I ask for some fresh souls? Not an old one like you!" He grabbed the old man's hair, while Hazon quickly draw out his pistol from his coat and drew closer for a shot.

Hazon fired point-blank range onto the Deman, hoping for it to die. But however, it wasn't really effective enough to beat it.

The Deman began to chuckled darkly as he raised his hand, revealing a hidden blade underneath his black sleeve. "You are really pitiful... Old man."

The Deman quickly bring his hand down onto Hazon. "Now its time for you to depart, so let me send you off!"

Hazon closed his eyes in frustration and despair, thinking that he won't be able to do anything to protect the people behind him.

But then again, fate on the old man has appeared with hope.

*BANG* A gunshot was heard for a millisecond as the Deman's hand was obliterated with black mist around it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed with agony and pain and backed away a few steps as the 3 female Demans looked around to see where the shot came from, while the other came to assist their leader.

They all froze when they heard clicking noises. Coming from a figure, wearing a black duster, and creepy yet scary bird-like mask, colored with emotionless-white.

"J-Jim..." Hazon muttered silently, as he watched their savior walking towards them with a smoking revolver at his side.

"..." He felt nothing, as he continued to walk silently towards the scene.

"So you're the b*tch who shot my hand." He glared at Jim. "You think you got the guts to even face me!?" He yelled.

"Yes, a miserable sh*t like you is nothing worth my time." Now that pissed him off.

"Why you little- Girls, capture that man! I want him to make him think on regret on doing this to me!" The female Demans silently obeyed their leader, as they ran full speed towards their prey. The Florencia dwellers can only watch helplessly on the man, some closed their eyes to watch away the death that man is going to have.

But oh what little thoughts they are thinking that he would easily be taken down by a bunch of little, worthless damnation of a Half-Demon.

Before they could even reach in like 5 meters to him, they were quickly taken out by Jim. And they were headshots.

The 4 Demans then fell lifeless, making a pool of black thick blood. And after that, their corpses slowly dissipate into ashes.

_'Huh, even without the sun, they still can be killed with this.'_ He glanced at his hand-cannon. It was with him for quite a long time, making it as a memo during the days of being a wander, and the times where he didn't make them as his buddies... For quite a long time.

He shook his thoughts out of the way, as he focused on one simple, single thing to do.

_ ***KILL THAT SONOFABTCH*** _

He continued to walk towards the Deman, who seemed to be quite frightened from the speed on drawing his **[Ranger Sequoia]** out. Not just the Deman only, but the Florencia dwellers were also in awe from the man's capability on wiping out 4 Demans in mere 2 seconds.

"BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET DOING THAT!" After that, something on his forehead then popped out, covered in fresh blood the moment it appeared.

Jim raised a brow at the thing on his forehead. _'What the f**k? So that's a Tri-Horn, f**king disgusting transformation there. Hell, it could barely be called as a transformation!'_

The Deman then laughed as if the battle has already been decided. "You're really going to re-" Before he could finish his words, he was silenced the moment Jim suddenly appeared in front of him when he was 10 meters away from the man.

And before the f**king prick could even do anything, Jim shot him in the forehead. Silencing the f**ker immediately.

The Deman then fell down to the ground, with a frightened face. The Florencia dwellers could only look at the scene with shocking silence, staring at the man's great capabilities.

Before he could relax, the blood began to pool up together, quickly forming into a giant, undead being.

"I-Its reviving!" One of the Florencia guards shouted.

"Jim! Get out of there now!" Hazon shouted at him, but Jim paid him no attention.

_''**{After Death: Last Stand}**'? Can't tell, need more information.' _He lazily looked at the undead giant, which is raising its hand to attack him.

"GET AWAY!"

Jim ignored the yells of warning from the guards. He just aimed his revolver at the giant's head and activated his skill.

'**|Flare Shot|**' A red glow appeared on the revolver's barrel, then Jim fired. The shot is basically a f**king fireball mixed with hell's damnation in it.

It instantly killed off the giant, exploding at it on impact too. Dust and smoke covering the field, while the refugees could only look dumbly and in awe from what just happened.

"Y-You... Just now..." Hazon could barely keep his thoughts straight after what just happened to him and to everyone's eyes. He quickly went towards the bloodied scene and inspected it. "Lights... Explosions..." He muttered to himself.

"What in the world just happened?" He said. Jim silently placed his revolver within his duster, but secretly he just placed it in his void inventory.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU JUST DO!?" He shouted with confusion in his voice. "IS IT A NEW WEAPON!?"

Jim could only turn his head slightly to him. "Whether I choose to reveal anything or not, it's a close-guarded secret." Jim said coldly.

"What!?"

Jim then turned around and began to walk to the woods. "W-Wait! Where are you going!?" Hazon called to him.

Jim stopped then looked behind his shoulders. "After all that you have seen, its matter for me to leave this place." And before he could continue to walk away, he was called again.

"Wait, please!" That made him stop. "Follow me please, there is something I wish to ask of you."

That could only make him be curious on what he is going to have to say, he remained calm, even when he and the people who had just witness his ability to obliterate the Demans with ease, he is still calm.

"...Alright."

* * *

Jim followed the old man into an underground vault.

Both of them were walking forward, tunnels were lit up with dimmed white lights.

"Where are you taking me to?"

"You'll know when we get there..." The old man said grimly.

Jim or Apoc noticed on the old man's tone, he could sense a bit of guilt in the words and sorrow in his expression. He would ask, but it seems that they have arrived.

Hazon switched on the lights, and immediately greeted by a sight of a giant cage, and inside it is the same one from the outside. A zombified Deman, or an undead giant Jim killed.

**(Why the f**k is zombified not a f**king word!? WTF!?)**

"Don't... Be too surprised."

_'I wasn't.'_

They neared towards to the cage, with the undead giant growling. Now he could see it properly unlike the one he had instantly killed it the moment he saw it.

He checked the level of the undead giant, and it seemed to be level 42, stronger than a Tri-Horn he had fought.

"I see it's still alive, but why keep it down here rather than killing it?"

"Since we lack the equipment and power to kill zombified Demans... We're keeping it down here."

Jim whistled. "It's kinda fascinating on that you're keeping it down here and all but..."

Hazon could only hum before replying back. "Are you aware of what I told you about these things are?"

"Yes." He quickly said. "And something tells me... That this creature is someone important to you."

That widen Hazon's eyes. "How did y-"

"Your face says it all, so this monster was someone important to you is it?"

Hazon was silent for a while before giving out a sigh and replied. "Yes... Precious... More than anything else." He closed his eyes in sorrowfulness. "But what can I do? My men are getting afraid of this thing's existence, and I'm unsure about whether this is the right choice for me to do."

"But I'm sure you understand, didn't I tell you already that she can't see nor hear! She's simply a monster now!"

"..." Jim was silent.

"So please, I beg of you... Please dispose this... monster for me."

Jim stared at the man, then to the giant in front of him.

"... I can bring her back."

Now that, widen the f**king eyes out of Hazon, making it into wide as a dinner plate. "What?" He said with shock in his voice.

"I said, I can bring her back from this, this condition she is in right now." Jim placed his hand gently onto the giant's featureless face. "One that would able for her to be the someone you know again."

"And how will you do that!?" He shouted in rage and disbelief. "By magic!?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes." He quickly said.

"Impossible!" He said angrily. "There is no such thing as magic! Neither bringing someone back to life in such a state of condition!" His eyes were filling up with rage and with tears on the edge of his eyes.

"But there is such things as monsters and Demons?" That shut him up instantly. Jim continued.

"You have no faith in me for saving the monster- whom someone I guess you loved." He slightly looked at him. Hazon could also tense up in silence, filled with shock, awe, and fear.

Hazon looked at him, wide eyes filled with disbelief and anguish on the man, but some tiny mingle inside him half believed him. But still f**king doubting him quite greatly.

"Then if you can manage to make her normal again, then I'd be happy to give my life to you!" He said mockingly.

"If so, leave the place, I would be starting to revive her."

"Wait, I can't stay? How will I know you're telling the truth and not lying to me!?"

"That is because you doubt, Hazon. If you want to make her normal again, leave the room." He said coldly.

Hazon was about to retort but turned silent again. He pondered for a good moment before relenting. "Fine... But if you do manage to, then I'm sorry for not believing." He walked out of the room, only the steps filling the silent hallways as he went away.

Jim watched him leave, and as he was covered by the sight of darkness in the tunnel's hallway, he turned back to the undead giant and sighed with stress and anguish.

_'F**k this is stressing me out.'_ He removed his mask and began to massage his temple._ 'Im not even sure if I am able to even resurrect this f**king thing, hell I sound too f**king confident when I talked to him about 'reviving his loved one', what the f**k was that John!?' _He yelled inwardly that could make the room to quake.

_'If I still had thos-... Wait, is it still with me?'_ He opened up his void inventory and began to search for it, and being able to breathe normally, he found it.

_'Sooooo f**king thanking that sonofabtch for refilling my items.' _He grinned ear to ear and inspected at the wand, then to the undead giant. "Though, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to kill you, or use this..." He walked a few steps backward before stopping.

"But hopefully, this would f**king work."

* * *

He stood out of the bunker's entrance, eyes looking firmly with doubt at the bunker's heavy doors.

There were also some of his men gathered with him, awaiting on Jim's statement on him being able to make the monster back to normal. That made most of them laugh at it, but to those who witnessed Jim's ability and capabilities to kill a group of Demans within seconds is nothing to laugh at, though they doubt him, that doesn't mean that they don't fear him greatly.

It has been 20 minutes, and the door still hasn't opened, only Hazon and few groups of his men, who had seen Jim's prowess, were gathered to wait for Jim to even bring the monster back to normal...

"...Are you sure he isn't joking around?" A hunter asked.

"Can't be sure, one thing for sure though, he ain't lying with that power of his." A guard hunter replied.

"..." Hazon was only staring at the bunker doors silently, and also admitting on one of his guards about Jim's power to destroy Demans in a matter of seconds, or probably less.

And thinking about him being able to destroy an entire horde of zombified Demans with just a fascinating-looking gun made him shiver from its power. He thought that it is a new weapon being able to fight against the Demans, and in the hands of a barely known figure named Jim made him shiver.

None of them knows where the man came from, and he doesn't know where he is at as well. And that made him and the others be suspicious of him, Jim did tell, mostly to him, about himself.

They were growing in restless silence, there were few whispers to be heard, but they were all focused on the bunker's door.

As it seemed to be an eternity, the doors opened and dust came out of it.

Everyone tensed up, readying their weapons and turned their safety off. Hazon couldn't blame them for being careful on the man, but he felt the dread coming from the door, he drew out his pistol at ready in case.

They saw Jim coming out, but what really draws their eyes is a girl that Jim was carrying in a bridal style.

The girl consists of a white, pale looking skin, some bruises and parts of her body were covered with black blood. The girl was also covered with a black-grey blanket covering her naked form.

Hazon looked at girl- no, his unconscious daughter in their savior's arms. He ran up to him, with tears coming out.

Jim slowly placed the girl down, and let Hazon hugged her tightly. "I-I'm so sorry, E-Erika." He hugged her daughter tightly and muffled cries on being covered by the blanket.

"You know her?"

Hazon nodded weakly. "She's... My daughter." He said.

Jim widen his eyes slightly from surprise, he'd never thought that he would be asked by someone to kill their children, he felt rage boiling in him but was quickly wiped away from the understanding of the parent. A good parent would never want their children to suffer, no they won't do that.

The group widens their eyes at this revelation, they never knew that the monster in the bunker was their Commander's daughter.

"That's the Commander's daughter?!"

"Never thought he had a kid."

"Well, he never talks about it..."

"She might turn into a Deman."

The crowd began to murmur at each other with suspicious whispers, Hazon began to look grim as he thought that his daughter may be put into a place where she can never see daylight often.

Doubt began to spread inside him, but Jim stepped up for him. "The girl is now considered harmless, the monster she became is now gone, consider that as my offer of thanks on giving me information."

Hazon gently lay his unconscious daughter to the ground as he quickly stood up and bowed to Jim, who seemed surprised at this. "Thank you for saving my daughter!"

Jim chuckled with an awkward face, though his face is an illusion, he is just glad to have his mask on. "It is nothing..." Jim began to slowly walk away.

"A-Ah, where are you going Jim?" He asked.

Jim glanced at him. "You said that there are 8 zones right? We're in the 6th zone?" Hazon could only nod uneasily. "Then, I will cleanse them out of this island." He walked.

"B-But that's impossible! That's the place where the Deman King is at-"

"-Do you remember what I said before? It's just to have faith, you cannot win without faith in one's self." He said coolly.

"Ah..." Hazon could only be silent from that but thought of something to repay him with something, he is a man who prefers to return the favor. "Then please, stay here for tonight as I said before, you may need rest for your journey."

"..." Jim could only be quiet at this, he wanted to leave as soon as possible and find a way out of this world, and he felt no guilt when he killed a Half-Demon, maybe its because he has become one with his game character, but he doesn't really care about that much.

Jim could also see the thought of the man's proposal, it's not bad to stay for the night when he is mentally stressed out...

"Alright, I'll take your offer and sleep here for tonight."

Hazon closed his eyes and smile from this as he bowed his head. "Thank you..."

* * *

Somewhere...

A figure, wearing a white business suit was watching the souls to be gathered around and to be guided from one of his creations. He could only stare into the white, yellow abyss filled with life.

He's tired from what has happened a few millennia ago, he felt emotion when he attempted to persuade the being that he had seen beautiful than anything and anyone from his creations.

But she had shown only but destruction before him, he doesn't feel anything of goodness within her. He felt saddened at this.

He and his servants sealed the God/Goddess of Death, or Lessa as he named her, in the goat, hoping she wouldn't do any more destruction throughout the universe and the world like a black hole.

He had taught her to learn what is the importance of life around the world so that he/she could use the power for good.

But the seal inside it was broken, and a half of the God of Death's essence escaped and become corrupted again. But he managed to seal it all inside the vessel once again, or that is what he thought.

A piece of the Lessa was remained hidden, it was the only piece that didn't get sealed for a reason, as it already has a will of its own.

He could only hope for the one he had led his power to the human, to seek out for Ares and destroy him along with the dark power of the Dark Lessa.

And now, he felt a much, much stronger power in his world, he had tried to scry on the power source, but something seems to be blocking his power to see, and this didn't happen before.

He could go down and see the figure with the said power source, but he doesn't want to wave off the promise he had given to the boy. He could send off his servants, but that would also be quite risky for he doesn't know whether this source of power comes from Dark Lessa or the piece of the Black Hole, or an unknown entity that he has never known from the existence.

He doesn't believe much on the third, there is no other godly being that is strong as him in this world. In this **WORLD**.

Not even when the time when his creations, the Humans, worshiped him as their God of the Sun, then to the other gods which are his servants. But that was a long time ago and the people would only address them as legends and myths of the old, thus new religions came up, he never interferes with religions because he doesn't need to do so.

**(Im just spouting bullsht here guys, dont mind it)**

He doesn't meddle with the mortal's life, but he did get concerned when Lessa left her role to guide the souls of the damned into the Abyss of Nothingness and went down to the Human realm.

He shrugged the thoughts off since they were already in the past, he wouldn't even try to go back in time and fix the mistakes Lessa has done since by doing so will make the world, the universe, become really unstable.

The being must be a hidden god like him, but he never thought that this said being could be able to go down into the mortal realm without a medium, that made him think. There are 2 thoughts, one is that this is an astral being that came from the beyond or the black hole's piece that came to destroy.

But the 2nd choice doesn't fit to this being, he sensed that it killed only the corrupted humans and protecting the humans, but that doesn't really mean that this said being as friendly as he is, this figure is quite dangerous, possibly strong as him, and would potentially be dangerous if this being would be an enemy, now he has to fight on two beings; Dark Lessa and this unknown.

Hopefully, this wouldn't change the destiny of Ares' fate...


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: ** **John Escoda / "Apocalypse"**

**Epithet: Doom Tracker, Death's Wind, Silent Killer (Glass Cannon)**

**Race: Heteromorphic Race, Insect: Centipede**

**Allegiance: (Former) member of "Hateful Eights", ally to Ainz Ooal Gown**

**Residence: Currently None**

**Karma: Positive 300 Lawful Good**

**Level: 100**

**XXXX**

**Racial Level**

**Arachnid Lord (5)**

**Ancient ** **Chilopoda (5)**

**Elder Insect (10)**

**Job Class**

**Path Finder (5)**

**Tech-Gunner (5)**

**Techno-mancer (5)**

**Marksmen (5)**

**Elite Survivalist (5)**

**Expert Gunner (10)**

**Hitman (10)**

**Tri-Seeker (10)**

**Elite Ranger (15)**

**Skilled Weapon Smith (15)**

**Etc (20)**

**XXXX**

**HP: 52**

**MP: 58**

**Phy. Atk: 76**

**Phy. Def: 64**

**Mag. Atk: 91**

**Mag. Def: 75**

**Agility: 82**

**Resistance: 88**

**Special Ability: 97**

**Total: 683**

* * *

Apoc, or rather by his fake name 'Jim', was walking on a dirt path leading to the direction to the entrance of the next zone.

Before he left, he was given a large backpack, some food, and gifts from the refugees and dwellers from Florencia. Of course, he couldn't refuse their gifts, he quickly thought of placing them onto his void inventory, while wearing the backpack that is filled with food. And so of course, being a kind-hearted person, he used and kept their gifts.

After all, it would be kinda a bit of waste and useless if he doesn't use the backpack he was given for no reason. So making an idealistic mind with the bag, every time he decides to put something into his bag and couldn't fit, it would at least hide his void inventory whenever he pulls something out or puts something it too.

The weight on the pack would need at least a strong person to carry them, but we're talking about a level 100 player so that sht isn't f**king worth his attention and is basically nothing... Nothing...

Anyways, he used **{Scan}** every 20 minutes to check if there are any living beings or unnatural presence in the scan. Though he only made it limited to 200 meters radius to not waste up his MP. He could use his skill version of it, but its range is only 50 meters and couldn't adjust the AoE so it's useless unless in a dire situation of no MP left. And the cooldown of the skill is quite a btch to wait too.

Walking through a forest with the rubble of ruins every few minutes would be passed by, and for him playing too many survival games, he couldn't help but search through piles of trash and debris for supplies. And every part, supply, scrap he could find useful, he placed them into his bag while placing the ones that couldn't fit into his void inventory.

The reason why collecting trash and other useful materials of junk was that of his Elite Survivalist job class. It would make any junk of scrap or material into a resource, but that depends on the grade-material on the junk.

If we were to say a chunk of reinforced titanium, then it would turn into a one mid-tier ingot for crafting. But if it were a 20-ton pile of metal scrap, then it would be converted into a one low-tier ingot.

And it greatly has its ups and downs.

The job class would have **Craftsman**, **Blacksmith**, **Weapons Smith**, basically, some specific utility job classes, into a one compressed job class. But the huge downside is that they would be penalized by several lvls below. But having the job class with an 'Elite' title, its penalty would be decreased and letting it be used half of its class potential power, comparable lvl of a 52-54 utility-based player.

So basically some people would have this utilized job class for getting high chances of resources outside the safe zones of YGGDRASIL worlds.

**(Again, sorry for the repetition of the plot. Force of habit from mine)**

And almost seems like a walk that continues on forever, he reached a really _really_ tall ass wall and looked towards the top of it. He walked towards it and touches it experimentally, the wall is smooth like polished rock.

He wondered on how to get on the other side of the wall before slapping himself on the cheek for thinking such a thing, he is a f**king lvl 100 Pker, what and how could a mere f**King wall stop him?

He chuckled lowly before bending his legs and jumped onto the wall. He had gotten used to his body quite quick, managing every able and obvious moves he could do in his body.

He slightly widens his eyes on the sight of a city that brightens up with lights, of color yellow and purple. He had never this kind of sight in his life before, he remembered on looking through pictures of the past with cities looking like this before and it was quite a beauty, compared to the present world he had been, it was really awful, just towering metal structures with smog covering it.

He's really glad about whatever had brought him here into this new world. It is truly a whole new world to experience. Not counting those annoying H-Demons in the way and possibly other monstrosities that he knows are truly weak to be a threat to him.

But of course, remembering what his former clan master/leader has said that would make him remember forever: **_"Expect the unexpected"_**

He smirked at the memory of his comrade's words before jumping down and making a crater of smoke when he landed. It sounded like the ground had split apart forcefully when he did, before casually walking to the city before him.

* * *

_'Argh, what the f**ks?'_ He made glances as he walked around. And the sight of everything around him made him frown with disappointed.

He is currently walking through is a place full of Demans doing whatever the f**k they want really. He is really glad that there aren't any trashes around compared to his previous life or world, which trashes are almost everywhere on sight, but the sight of humans being abused and treated like f**king slaves disgusted him.

He wanted to save them, but thinking about through this made him hesitated not to. If he saved them, what will he do? Get them to one of the human's havens? It will attract any possible unwanted attention, not that he is worried about nothing, but he is really cautious about doing the unknown and the consequences it might bring in the future. And if anything of such a possible opportunity, he will definitely save them.

Unfortunately for them, it had to be some other time...

His trigger finger twitched several times whenever he saw an abused human on the streets, really makes his blood boil to kill and protect the innocent.

But of course, he already experienced that no one is innocent forever, only time will make them know that.

While in his train of thoughts, he didn't manage to notice of a Deman in front of him and bumped into him accidentally. "-Hey! Watch where ya going!" He said in an upset tone.

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologized and quickly walked away, but before he could do that he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! You can't walk away from me like that!" He said annoyingly and threateningly. "You owe me a soda from that!"

"What'd you mean?" He raised a brow before he could ask more, the Deman pointed onto his wet-stained shirt, he immediately connected pieces up together. "Oh." He also noticed that they were wearing some kind of combat gear, nothing that he had taken note of, but he is really curious about why are they wearing black goth-like clothes along with some strapped clothing around them?

"-Hey, what'ya wearing a mask like that?" One of the Deman said questionably. Some of the group eyed at him with suspicion, he noticed few of them are smiling sadistically. Not sure why.

"The mask? Oh don't mind it, I really don't like anyone to see nor to know my face." He said as he shrugged casually. He used **{Scan}** to check any other Demans around, and weren't around within 30 meters, so he's clear to beat the f**kers out.

"Oh? Take off the mask then." He said as he placed his hand on his back, no doubtingly preparing to grab his whatever his weapon strapped onto his back. His pals followed in suit.

"...Can I say no?" The Deman, along with the ones around him followed on, immediately pulled out a small spiked club. The others around him grabbed their weapons consisting of a baton, whips, brass knuckles, and hammer.

"Then it seems there's no damn choice then." He dodged a swing from a baton coming to his face before side-stepping out of the way from the group.

"What the hell? How did he move that fast?"

"Oh, who cares! A f**king human managed to get into the place, let's turn him into a slave and get some btches to f**k!" That ticked him, quite big.

_'So these guys are f**king slavers? F**k letting them leave, death is waiting for f**kers like you!' _He stood still before leaping towards them, making them be surprised at that act. He managed to do a sweeping kill with his arm and got several of them. Of course, even with his current strength weaken, it's still a one-hit from his attacks and these Demans are literally just wheat to be harvested.

"What the f**k!? He killed them instantly!"

"Is he even human!?"

"-Tch, who f**king cares anymore, kill him!" They all screamed with their battle cries towards the lone figure in front of them. Unfortunately, this would be their last moment.

And before they do, Apoc decided to quickly end the f**kers without giving them any mercy. He slowly walked forward, one of the Demans rushed at him with a lead, spiked pipe on hand and tried to hit him which badly turned out for him.

Apoc simply punched through the weapon, and instantly killing the Deman. The others were surprised and shocked by this, but they simply attacked him out of fear and stupidity...

Apoc dodged and punched his way through the group/gang of Deman slavers, lethally killing them in the most brutal fashion possible out of anger. The Deman slavers were simply weak as well as their weapons.

One of them managed to get a lucky hit on Apoc's face, with the momentum of the force of impact, he was knocked back several meters but stood tall. He wasn't even hurt by a bit from that attack.

He checked his mask by touching it without removing to see if there are cracks on it. And to his relief, there's none. He's quite glad that the mask is surprisingly durable, he'll check on this later. Because the Deman is about to pay for attacking his mask.

He again dashed to the last 4 Demans and smashed their heads off with a simple punch. Using his skills or any other weapons - with the exception of **[Ranger's Sequoia] **as he was testing their capabilities - it's quite worthless of using them.

Apoc slowly fixed his mask into a comfortable position before standing and suddenly went from serious into a comical stance of position. "AHH SHT! I SHOULD HAVE LET ONE OF THEM LIVE!" He grabbed his head out from frustration.

"I should have asked one of them where they put the slaves at! Sht!" He shouted before calming himself down with a big, frustrated sigh. "F**k, know I need to ask one of these guys around here somewhere." He walked away, fixing his gloves into a comfortable feeling as well.

"**{Scan: Human}" **An invisible wave appeared out from the surrounding of Apoc, and several waves came back to him, getting the locations of where the enslaved humans are in the city.

He cracked his knuckles, before equipping his **[Ranger's Sequoia]** and changed the color of his mask into a berserk theme, red and black, same as his carapace color theme.

* * *

Going through building to building, kill all Demans within the location, and saving enslaved humans, of course by doing so he had to render them unconscious for the time being which enables him to work his way quite smoothly.

He summoned 2 dozen **Fly Trappers**, basically it's a goblin-sized bee and with its colors going with the obvious theme of black and yellow. Their arsenal is trapping equipment, a decently enchanted crossbow repeater, a worn-out cloak enchanted with a low-tier **{Camouflage}**. They are decent in ambushing and guerrilla tactics. They are lvls 25-28, one is enough to deal with a dozen Demans, but a Tri-Horn? Not a chance, but can manage to deal with them if with a group.

Anyways, they were told to scout out specific areas consisting of enslaved humans around, and eliminate any Demans around within the radius of the locations while being hidden of course f**king obvious.

The **Arachnid Lord **racial job class is a bit useless back in YGGDRASIL, but here? Its a really good stress relief. He can summon low-med tier insects without using too much MP which is a good bonus, but summoning an **Emperor Ant** or **Montus Venator** would take huge chunks of his MP that he would need at least a day to restore it back to full.

And comparing that to his ally and comrade Momonga, he would be able to summon several of them without worrying about his MP due to the limit he had gone through.

_'Really amazing for him.'_

He also summoned a decent amount of **Worker Ants** which requires little to nothing amount of Mana needed for them to be summoned. While the **Warrior Ants** took a small bit of chunk of his MP, but nothing too serious of the MP drainage.

The Worker Ants may have a bit of decent combat prowess. Their specialty is composed of making structures and constructs, as well for supporting in combat as their attack is spitting acid to their enemies.

While the Warrior Ants are basically 'Dinosaur Ants', and their tanks really. Their passive is almost the same as an Undead Knight, but they absorb the taken damage on them and divert it back to their enemies if an opportunity can be seen. So they can last a minute longer than an Undead Knight in terms of HP. To which, both are good for tanks.

**(They exist in real life actually, check it out)**

The Worker Ants, you could say they are the size of a car. And for the Warrior Ants are obviously bigger than the Workers and is the same size of a bus.

Workers are lvl 18-19, Warriors are lvl 32-34.

**(Earth Defense Force ladies and gentlemen...)**

Enough of their description, they were summoned to help their master onto carrying the rescued unconscious humans outside of the zone and get them to Florencia, which the dwellers there wouldn't expect a giant f**king ant out of nowhere, with the exception of Hanzo being informed privately about it using **{Message}**. Though he did know that the reaction of Hazon would be greatly surprised and he would not believe in what he told him telepathically, he was quickly reminded on the scene where the Jim (Apoc) resurrected and saved her daughter from her previous condition of being zombified.

Thus of course, like his clan master said before in almost all times of difficult situation; 'Expect the unexpected'.

Anyways, he did found some nasty sights during the rescue of the enslaved humans, some to which have died from too much abusement coming to them, and few other things as well.

He could spare several revive items on them, but he didn't and wouldn't. Wasting them on beings that may have a chance to get killed one day in this world would be a possible waste of his resources. And that he thought coldly of. And it was logical.

As he rescued them, he didn't feel any strong emotions when he had saw them being extremely mistreated but felt nothing. Only the void of the dark coldness of no emotion.

He's worried and concerned about that. He made a thought that both his mental human mind is only but a fragrance of nothing in his newly transference onto his YGGDRASIL character, no, his own body...

He is one with it now, and this is the reality. And he accepted the cold, hurting truth.

But he couldn't dwell in the past now, and only to move forward ahead. But he can learn from the past and know them possibly into the future. Or simply because he has no f**king time and want to know of this unknown f**king world quickly as possible.

He really hoped that he'll be able to find his comrades in this damned-forsaken world. But he doubted it sincere used **{Message}** several times, no, dozen of times just a day ago and now, it didn't reach out to anyone obviously.

But he didn't want to give up and lose hope that he may never find his comrades in this damn world, possibly in another dimension, of a f**king universe, but as always, there are many kinds of possibilities to which some he doesn't want to know... I'm writing random shit right now since my head hurts a bit, can't think clearly.

Ignore the sht. Moving on...

Apoc scavenged the Slaver buildings for supplies, weapons, but mostly on scraps. The weapons, he could just convert them into scrap and into resources. And would possibly make something out of a handy. He even found caches of cash in some places where humans were enslaved. He questioned himself on why would the f**king Demans need this but waved the thought away as he took a guess that even in this kind of place of a world, there is always currency around. He took them just in case, cause he had a feeling he'll be needing them sometime later.

He stuffed the things onto his Void inventory. Sometimes he wished that he has a **[Bag of Holding]** kept around with him sometimes, but he knows that it would only make him quite mad if he died and lose all the loot.

He never wishes to experience it again after farming an item for almost 3 days... And gets killed after walking out of the Boss Room a few minutes later just to be killed for it... Never again...

He then senses from his anti-magic detection skills notifying him of another attempt to spy on him, but his anti-detection magic lvls were quite high and the one who tried to scry him wouldn't be able to get his info since it's not quite strong enough. Noting to be lvl 60 of a spell.

_'Heh, you cant look at me btch!'_ He made a 'fuck you' sign and waved it around, hopefully making the one who tried to spy at him would see it but he knew it wouldn't since it blocked it out now.

After scavenging the place, he then walked out and dusted himself. Dirt would sometimes get in the way of him doing something... Something...

Walking around the streets, he noticed a convenience store that seemed to be on with electricity. He scanned anything in it, and there he sensed several Demans inside out of his displeasure.

He sighed before walking into the store, a bell rung as he opened the door, making everyone to notice that someone came in.

Few Demans took a glance at the newcomer before returning to what they are doing now. Apoc walked around the place and browsed through the stocks of food and drinks.

_'Hmmmm. Not a bad thought of having to try one of these out.'_ He grabbed a soda from the fridge, with the name of 'Kola Kool', which he raised a brow at the name. The price is 3$.

He then paid it to the cashier and went out. He is still looking at the drink's name, quite amused on its name. He chuckled before twisting the cap off and drank it.

It kinda surprised him, the taste was quite carbonated with a tasty texture of its smooth liquid flavor.

_'It's good.'_ He then walked to wherever would lead him around, and drank the beverage without care.

Sometime later, he used the map of the city, on which he has gotten it from one of the Slave buildings a while ago, to find a gateway leading to the 5th zone. It took him quite a while to find where he is currently on in the map.

He found one, which would be a tunnel going through the mountains and onto the next zone of a city. On a few minutes of walking his way to the location of the entrance, he had enough.

"F**K THIS SHT! I AINT GONNA WALK MY ASS FOREVER!" He threw his hand in the air on giving up before looking around to see if there are any Deman bystanders around, and used **{Scan}** to be sure of it. He found none within the eyesight's reach, which is good.

He placed his hand onto his void inventory and grabbed a small, circular, black stone with a glowing horse rune on it.

_'How the f**k do I summon you thy horse?'_ He examined the stone for a good while before casting his MP onto it.

It glowed brightly. And almost by the moment of doing so, something materialized in front of him.

He slightly narrowed his eyes from the bright light shining onto him, before blinking his eyes to get a clear sight onto the thing.

He made a smile at this sight. His mount is in front of him.

A horse with a glowing red mane along with its tail behind it, making faint smoke that was slowly going down to the ground. Its hooves were smoking as well with the same color.

He walked a few steps forward and stroke its face, the horse closed its eyes as it enjoyed it's master's touch.

"Great to see you again, old buddy." He patted its head a few times. The horse made a happy snort as if replying back to him. Apoc felt really calm at this, even when he couldn't summon his mount a few minutes ago before knowing how to.

He quickly hopped onto its back and stroked its head before seating properly. _'Now, how do I ride you?' _It took him quite a full minute for him to ride around his mount. But surprisingly, he just made a thought of going onto that direction and his mount moved to where he wanted to go, which surprised him a bit but nevertheless glad he had noticed this.

_'So I could just move by a thought eh? Welp, glad to know. Since I don't even really know how to ride a horse.'_ He thought uneasily. He let out a small, weak chuckle before gripping the halter with his free hand and his other onto his pack. A habit of making sure his bag won't fall off, even though it's tightly secured onto his shoulders.

"Alright, let's go then, buddy." He made a weak smile beneath his mask.

The horse let out a sound of an affirmative response.

Apoc then moved forward onto the deserted streets ahead, and let a cool breeze winded his coat like a badass walking away from a scene.


	5. Why must we give a damn about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo
> 
> Hows life? Not good or bad, its both
> 
> Now, onto the story
> 
> Introductions is a waste of time really...
> 
> What?
> 
> Anyways, this chap is been proof-read a bit (actually quite alot) by a friend of mine.

He looked like death itself on horseback...

But you know whats wrong with the appearance?

Him, eating chips.

But seriously; the hooves of the horse is glowing-smoke darkly red, even the eyes.

Even him, glowing-smoke red as it slowly falls down to the ground. Plus with the Plague Doctor mask with its eye-sockets glowing fainted red, covered by a hood as well, adding the intimidation factor, he looked like he is here to harvest souls.

But in reality and truthfully I'd say; he has no f**king idea where to bloody go except with the map he got from a tourist stall-stand that leads to the other side of the town. Which is, the next f**king zone.

He had a feeling that every time he got closer to the inner zone, things are getting hard; for this world's difficulty, not him. The enemies here are without a doubt, so f**king low and easy to kill.

And some small feeling that the 'Boss' in the innermost zone will be at least lvl 70+, maybe higher but not exceeding 95+ since he had tested this world's basic strength.

But then, he learned some lessons on not to underestimate the unknown as it made him regretted on some events, and getting scolded by his friends for doing so.

Being a kid and all, he still got some wisdom of a man older than him.

Its like an adult being in a child's mind of a body. Like one of those light novels he read of the MC being reincarnated as a child with unbelievable powers.

Then again, he is in his game character, changing the laws of who-knows-what to believe in anymore.

So... Who knows?

But after seeing the situation that has come into this island, it gave him a goal to eliminate the f**king Demans from the existence. He also had a small belief of feeling that there may be some people who became Demans unwillingly.

A chance for redemption...

Anyways, he ordered several of the Fly Trappers to scout ahead for the path he is heading and report back to him for any suspicious sightings or Demans around. While the other to go to located-human sights where he had scanned for them and take them back to the 'safe-zones'.

'Safe-zones they are, but its much more better for them to be there rather than being treated as a lower insect of a slave within the Deman zones.' He thought as he chewed a bag of chips that he found to be quite tasty.

He had been riding through the streets on his horse and found some things that resemblances as antiques back in his world. I mean, an I-Pod, and there is only about 50 of those left.

And here? He found tons of them in a music shop that he decided to scavenge in. He found some good songs to listen to this world's music trend.

'Ill listen to those later, gotta eat me some chips first.' He chuckled at the thought of being a simple teenager back in his few younger years.

He also thought of being one of those certain people who listen to music while fighting... Heh, there is at least one person he could think of: Alcatraz... His former clanmaster.

'Wonder how he's doing right now... Bet he is doing his usual thing back on that world.' He smiled at the thought. 'Meh, as always of that old f**k, doing his same f**king thing as always...' He unconsciously grinned.

He then used {Scan} again, limiting it to a certain range as to not overuse it since he learned that it will cause him a headache doing it all the time. And to its result, he sensed a small group of 5 humans in his mental radar. But they arent in a stationary as the others as they are moving.

(His {Scan} ability is like the one from Prototype, but a bit more... Detailed rather than seeking the location of the specified target. The rest of the info is already explained in chap 2-3)

The humans ranging 400 meters to his 2 o'clock, sneaking through the alley ways of the buildings.

Gotta love the bonus stats of the class jobs...

'Huh, why are there humans here?' He looked to where he had sense them as he raised a brow. 'Armed as well huh? Must be either scouts or scavengers, cant tell.'

He then received a mental message from his Fly Trappers that there are humans heading to his way.

[Dont worry, these humans wont be a threat] He said casually to the one reporting. [Continue to search for Demans around, I'll notify you in about... 20 minutes for the {Scan}]

[As we obey, Grand Master Apocalypse] Replied the Fly Trapper before cutting the mental connection.

He shook his head in amusement. 'Why does that title seem so damn formal and high?' He chuckled. 'I know I'll regret on saying this later on but, I kinda like the sound of something that has a the meaning of a 'Judge', forgot the word though...'

"He went back to the Realm of Thoughts while gazing towards the nightly sky, absorbing its beauty that he had never seen personally in his entire life. "This world is quite interesting to have some new experience..." He smiled unaware of the fact that the human scavengers/scouts are closing in, fast.

Almost after what he spoke, something whizzed past by his ear. 'Bullet?' He stopped his horse and looked to where the bullet came from.

'There.' He looked towards the building to where the scouts/scavengers shot from before hopping off as another bullet went directly at his head, but merely bounced off. 'Heh, immunity to projectiles btches! Cant touch this!'

He placed his hand onto his pocket, grabbing a [Sleep Canister] and materializing [Boom Buster] - a LCI (Legendary) steampunk-futuristic mixed grenade launcher - and loading the round in.

(kindly ignore how I put the name please I suck at naming)

He can load in ammo from low to the highest level, but only requiring specific kinds of ammo to use. And he has a huge amount of ammo in his void inventory.

He can also convert junk of metal into a low tier ammo, but just having able to convert it, it would take 10 piles of metal to turn into an Iron Ingot, which would then be crafted into 2 boxes of low tier ammo depending on what specified ammo though. (This may have been explain in the previous chap)

He aimed at the 2nd floor of the building and fired the round into the window.

"Ah shit!"

"Crap, move it!"

He heard some shouting before it went quiet.

Some moments afterwards, his {Scan} have been rendered the scavengers/scouts inside to be now unconscious, which of course they tried to get out but twas too late anyways since its a special type of gas that worked its way quickly rather than a normal one.

He went inside the building and found them, they seem to look like a rag-tag team of individuals considering their equipment and gear.

But he guessed that they may be actually be scouts from one of the Safe-Zones in the... 'Safe-Zones'... Ironic asf.

He appraised them one by one and removed their masks, revealing their faces.

First is a man who seemed to be the oldest one among them, carrying a rucksack, wearing a military pants and some kind of modified armor. He's the only one with some kind of sniper rifle, which means he is the one that shot him. He also has an assault rifle, breaching shotgun, and a futuristic-looking pistol. His job classes are Soldier, Hunter, Specialist and Tracker.

Second is a woman who's wearing a darken lab coat and with glasses. She also has a stun baton, while its not a simple-looking baton, he doubted that it could even hurt a Deman in anyways, and a magnum that seemed to be consisting incendiary rounds." Her classes are Doctor, Herbalist and a Combatant.

Third is girl in her younger teens; wearing some clothes that resemble as one of the militia-hunters back in Florencia but the her jacket is color dark red rather than blue. She's got the same shotgun that the militia-hunters got, as well the same pistol as the soldier. And a hunting knife as well. Her classes are Hunter and Survivalist.

And lastly the Fourth one; a boy, the one wearing crafted armor with the paint job being grey and black. He's got a crafted barbed mace that looks like it could break someone's bone easily, perfect tool for fighting against Demans but he doubted that the boy could even get close to make a hit with all that weight his wearing. The most catching appearance is his mask, its base is made of metal, but the outside seemed to be decorated with bones. Job classes are Craftsman, and Mechanic.

'So he's using fear as a weapon, not bad... But it doesnt work entirely on Demans though.'

So two of them are young (militia-hunter and that craftsman), one is in her mid-thirties (the doctor), and the other (old man soldier) is possibly forties.

But one question still remains on his mind.

'What the hell are they doing on the 5th zone?' He thought before noticing a something faintly bright on the doctor's pocket. He crouched and picked it up, he was astonished by the simple and dull looking tablet compared to the holo-tablets back in his world.

Recovering himself quickly, he then read the message notification and read it.

He raised a curious brow. 'So it seems that they are looking for someone eh? Wonder who...' He then looked at the one who messaged them. 'The Vigilante Corps...' He glanced at the unconscious humans before putting down the tablet on the table that is on his side.

He sighed. "Welp, I got time anyways." He pulled out some cable-ties that he scavenged out not too long ago and tied them.

His mount is also gone, it will appear once he summons it again. Just like in the game.

He waited for 2 hours according to the time on the tablet. He watched some anime that he never saw before. Hellsing Ultimate, Black Lagoon, Jojo Bizzare Adventure (season 1-3 only), and some several other anime that he saw in the tablet. He still wonders why is the doctor of the presumed scouting party likes to watch Hellsing?

It may be f**king brutal but its awesome.

He may have regretted a bit on using [Sleep Canister] since sleeping-items can make targets - which supposed to be weaker than the target's resistance and lvl (depending) - to be asleep for at least 20-30 minutes, and while similar items that he has in stock are somewhat able to make a Players to be affected by it.

Basically the higher quality of the sleeping items, the longer the effect will apply.

But better safe than sorry... Even though they cant harm him, but if everyone in this world knows of his strength, then he will have a hard time going low profile.

No doubt about it.

The humans then grunted as one of them slowly began to wake up. 'Finally, the stupid effect is gone.' He turned the tablet off and placed it aside on the table.

The girl then tried to move but feeling somewhat restricted to her hands and feet. "Finally you're awake." A muffled voice grabbed the attention of the militia-hunter girl. The girl glared at him.

"Who are you?" She scowled.

He shrugged. "Just a wanderer in the streets."

"And how would you be a 'wanderer' looking like that? You're no doubt just a Deman." She hissed.

"And you're no doubt to speak to me like that when your in this situation if you havent noticed." He waved dismissively.

That caused the girl to turn back to her comrades and began on waking them up. Slowly, they all wake up of having something holding their hands and feet, not being able to move.

"I got a question for you guys." Getting their attention. "Why are you in the 5th zone?"

"Heh, let us go and we'll tell you." The boy said harshly.

"Figures..." He said before grabbing the tablet and tapped several times.

The doctor of the party widen her eyes before shouting. "W-What are you doing!? Give it back!"

"Calm down, Im not deleting your anime here. Just trying to find that- oh here it is." He showed them the notification message. "I like to ask, who are you finding this so called 'Delta Squadron'?"

"We aint telling ya shit!" The old soldier said with a scowl on his face. "And we'll keep it til our graves!"

"Yeah! Like why would we need to tell to something like you! You've given up humanity for the sake of power!" The girl shouted.

Apoc facepalmed. "Listen, I aint a f**king Deman." They all look at him in disbelief, he continued. "Do you see any f**king horns on my head? No, simply f**king no. So stop assuming that just because I f**king look sooo f**king intimidating!" He basically shut their mouths up, making them sweat slightly as well.

" *Sigh* If you still dont believe me, then I'll show you f**king idiots." He slowly removed his hat, then pulled down his hood, and removed his mask. Revealing his fake human mask. "See? F**king Im f**king human you dumb shits." While saying this, he unconsciously accidentally activated his {Aura of Bloodlust}, shutting their mouths ups and making them sweat waterfalls too.

Apoc noticed this quickly before tuning it off before turning his attention back to them. "Apologies, I have a bad temper." He tipped his hat apologetically.

"...Yeah? You could be a collaborator for them!" The girl retorted with hate.

'Looks like one of them has some grudge against the Demans...'

"If I were one, then I'd just give you to them and they'll just do shit on whatever they want on you guys." He said simply but in a cold tone.

The group felt fear as they saw a emotionless expression on his face, as if he is just a cold killer.

"So I'll ask again, and if you answer ill let you guys go to wherever you're going, and we'll just part our ways." He loosen his tone. "Caphe'?'

"...Who are you?" The boy asked.

Apoc put on his mask. "Jim, Jim Raynor."

The soldier and doctor widen their eyes in surprise. "Jim... As in the Reaper of Florencia?" The old man said with disbelief.

Apoc titled his head. "Wait news spread so quickly? Damn, and Reaper? They gave me a title?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, they say that he- you killed Demans with just a flick of a wrist using a revolver..." He said uneasily. "And also a Tri-Horn." That caused his comrades to look at their friend with wide eyes before turning to Jim who just shrugged.

"Impossible... One person cant kill a Tri-Horn, let alone killing it once it revived!" The woman exclaimed.

"Thats because I aint normal, kid." He said coldly, making her shut up immediately. "And killing a Tri-Horn is easy peesy for me. They're just annoying insects in my way."

"..." They all look at him silently as they sweat dropped nervously.

He stood up and raised his glove, showing a tiny blade on the finger tips.

"W-What are you doing?" The boy said nervously.

Jim said nothing as he walked towards them. "D-Dont you dar-!" He cut his restraints before silently walking away.

"Cut them," He said in a cold, neutral tone. "And follow me if you want to find your friend." He then turned to the boy. "And kid, tell me why you're here, and your names as we walk."

The group then followed Jim in an uncomfortable silence.

They are simply not quite getting along ever since he radiated the blood lust accidentally, now they're going to be a bit distance from him. But its ok, since he is quite careless in his surroundings being in a party/squad, he is mostly a solo player after all.

The boy, whom seem to be ok, told introduced himself and the crew, and told him why they're here.

His name is Jack Reges, the girl's name is Samantha Rose, the old man is Henrik Shade, the woman is Jade Bloom.

Of course they still dont trust him, with the exception of Jack, who seem to be quite calm about this... 'Maybe he's like Alcatraz,' He mentally joked. 'Not giving a big f**k about anything.' He chuckled inwardly.

They've been sent to find a certain person, whose codename is 'Tailor' (bad at naming guys) but his real name is Ramon. An important individual that was sent along with several others to scout in the 5th Zone (on which they are currently in) and report anything special but never returned.

(If your confused on how the Zones look like, read Lessa the Crimson Knight manga)

They have been following him for quite a while now, walking to a part of town which is mostly an unknown territory for them.

Except for Jim/Apoc. He's been here some time now.

Demans can appear out of nowhere and ambush them, but for some reason, the place is just... Empty.

Either the rumors of this guy is real, or they're just lucky that this place is abandoned and are just somewhere else. Since they are just walking casually... On an open road.

"So... Where are we headed?" The boy said.

Jim, being on the lead. "To where your friend is at. And to let you know, he is banged up quite badly."

'And there are at least hundreds of people that were captured by the Demans to check on who is this 'Ramon' dude... At least I got a clue he's here, cant sure if his alive or not...'

"You just told us that now!?" The girl, Samantha, which Jim simply nicknamed her as Sam.

"And make me guide you when I didnt really know you well enough for me to trust you before to him? Then yes, right now." He said casually.

"But you know where he is... Right?" The doctor, Jade, asked warily.

Jim slightly turned his head at her. "Didnt say that I know where he is now do I?" He grinned slightly behind the mask.

"What!?" They all shouted. "But you said-"

"-Ill help you go find wherever your friend is at ok? Either you want my help to guide you around in this... Deman-filled town and I know where their spots are, and where we can take shortcuts to. Or, go on without me and you'll probably end up either dead or taken as a plaything of theirs." He interjected the girls sentence and spoke dangerously low.

'Jeez, calm the f**k down will ya people?' Inside, he felt a small part of him regretted on speaking them like that.

"..." "Tch."

"Then shut up and help me search for your friend." After that he mentally messaged the Ant Workers to find this certain human that they have rescued, since he could tell that there is none humans that are supposed to be in buildings that look QUITE suspicious for where the human-slaves are at.

Anyways, he told them that once they managed to find human, they'll have to put him at some certain location to where he and the humans can 'save' him.

The plan is simple, pick up the man, separate their ways and move on. Quite simple eh?

Since the scouting team are distancing themselves from him and are warily, it will be going quite well.

But there is a chance for it not going to well all all.

Expect the unexpected. May nothing surprise you.

He has a goal to reach and wasting time would also mean lives are losing as well. He may be cocky, arrogant and preferred if anything goes in his way which he does often at times, he doesnt like to see living beings suffering in agony, thats only for the assholes.


End file.
